Bless you
by Greengrass-Malfoy-Fanatic
Summary: Daphne runs in to Blaise in the library and get's some advice. Maybe those muggle writers aren't so bad. One-shot, I love reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**okay, so here is my, what, second story this week. Wow I am on a roll. So this is a one-shot that just popped up in my head when I was daydreaming in class yesterday. I hope you like it 'cause I was supposed to be making a presentation for this friday xD. . . . **

**So pairing is Blaise/Daphne, one of my favourites, and i think this is a possible way they could start up a fling xD. **

**In my head, Theodore Nott, is Daphne and Asteria's cousin. I don't know why i think like that, but maybe it's just a result of my dislike of Daphne/Theodore pairings. **

**And besides Blaise/Daphne is CUTE! (in my head anyway xD) **

**Bless you**

Daphne was walking down one of the isles of the library, looking for some book she had been told would help her with some transfiguration homework she didn't know what to do with. She was worried someone from her house might spot her, the ridicule would never end if anyone saw Daphne Greengrass in the library. It wasn't like she was stupid or anything, she just really didn't want to study, it was just boring.

She looked at the long shelves in front of her and nearly gave up immediately, how was she supposed to find the book in the midst of all of them. She rolled her eyes and turned around to get out before anyone saw her, not that there were many Slytherins in the library, except maybe her cousin Theodore and her sister Asteria, but there was always the chance that some Ravenclaw might tell Pansy. She would just have to tell Theo, that he would have to find the bloody book for her.

She was nearly at the end of the isle when something caught her eye, a book on the bottom of a particularly old looking bookshelf. She was surprised herself that she even noticed she title, but it just seemed to pop out from the others. _Pride and Prejudice, _it was a muggle book, she could tell that much just by looking at the author: Jane Austen. Asteria was always going on about different writers, both muggle and wizard, and Daphne remembered her telling her about this one. She looked around her to check if anyone was in sight, and then took the book out from the shelf. It was dusty and it made her sneeze loudly.

"Bless you." a voice said from behind her. She jumped, dropped the book, and spun around to face no other than Blaise Zabini looking at her with an amused grin on his face. Wow he really was hansom.

"B-Blaise, what are you doing in here." her voice was a bit higher than usual, and she annoyingly couldn't help but stutter as she had said his name. She had always had a crush on him, and being alone with him certainly didn't help. She'd never acted on the crush, because she knew how much of a ladies man he was.

"Oh, I was just looking around for Nott, he forgot he was supposed to show up at Quidditch practice." said Blaise and looked her up and down. She felt her cheeks go red, and smiled shyly at him.

"Well, I- you don't want him to play do you, he's terrible." she said and grew more red as he chuckled.

"Yeah I know, but he's the only bloke in our year who doesn't play, and Draco somehow convinced him to at least see us play so he wasn't so clueless." She giggled and looked at her feet.

"Well, good luck, my cousin can be almost as stubborn as my sister, and I don't really think he wants to know about Quidditch." She was starting to sound like herself again, but the flush in her cheeks remained. Blaise chuckled again, and noticed the book on the floor.

"What's this, have you finally been swain into widening your academic horizon?" He was referring to a comment Professor Snape had made the other day in class about her work ethics. He bent down to pick up the book and she panicked when she remembered it was a muggle book.

"Oh, that's nothing, it was, ehm it had already fallen out when I p-picked it up." she was horrified when he looked at the cover, but he didn't seem disgusted at all by it.

"Hm, well maybe you should take a hint then, it's a good book." He looked up at her and handed her back the book. She must have looked completely shocked.

"You've read it?" She sounded shocked too. Seriously? He wasn't exactly known to read a lot either, but he just smiled, and shrugged.

"It's a good book." He said simply. They stood in silence for a few seconds, and she bit her lips nervously.

"So, were you going to find Theo?" she was kind of hoping he would stay for a bit.

"Eh, yeah I probably should." She really hoping that the disappointment in his voice wasn't just her imagination.

He turned around to leave, but stopped a few steps and turned around, walking backwards.

"But read the book, it really is good." Then he turned and disappeared around the corner. Daphne leaned on the bookshelf behind her and happily sighed. When she left the library, the book was in her bag. Maybe those muggle writers weren't that bad.

**So, let me know if i did a good job with this. Have in mind that while i was writing this, i was really supposed to figure out what the hell to do with my life o.o That sounded sad, but whatever xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**So, here is a second chapter to one of my one-shots, which would probably make it a two-shot, I dont know, but I have a crush which makes me write romantic chapters and awkward A/N's O.O. But anyway i got a reviewer who said she'd like to see another chapter. And I am a people-pleaser. So here you are. One chapter for you xD**

**Kiss Me**

Daphne was sitting next to her cousin, watching the Slytherin Quidditch-team practice. She glanced over at Theo who was paying absolutely no attention to the players as opposed to the book he was reading. She looked back up to see Blaise score a goal through the middle hoop, and smiled. She had come out to watch because she needed an excuse to watch Blaise without seeming desperate. She still had the muggle-book in her bag, and was really looking forward to reading it. Seeing as that would give her another reason to talk to Blaise, hopefully without blushing at every word.

"It's a rather tedious sport is it not?" she turned to Theo who still had his eyes glued to a page in his book.

"It might be more interesting if you were watching." she said, and he shrugged. Daphne looked back up at the players, and saw Draco diving for the snitch. The practising momentarily stopped as Draco caught the snitch, but then it went back to swooping around the field.

"Looks to me like your not paying much attention to the playing." said Theo. This time when she looked he was watching her with raised eyebrows. She blushed and shrugged. She had been watching Blaise of course, and Theo had a way of seeing things like that without looking. But he was however not the person she would like to discuss blokes with. And neither was her best friend Pansy Parkinson, she was too much of a gossip. And Asteria would not be much help either, since she absolutely loathed everything about Blaise, as only a thirteen year-old could. Not that Daphne knew why, he was so. . . . Dashing. But then again her sister was much like her cousin, not very compassionate and not very helpful.

"Maybe you should talk to him." Daphne looked in shock at Theo, since when did he offer romantic advice. He looked at her with a blank expression.

"Well, he likes you, and you like him don't you?" he asked in a bored voice. She blushed heavily again.

"W-why do you even care?" she cursed herself mentally for not being able to stop stuttering today.

"I don't, but if Zabini's occupied then I don't have to sit through more of these things." Daphne laughed slightly at his.

"That sounds like something Terri would say." she laughed again, and could even detect a small chuckle from her cousin.

"Well, your sister is a smart girl." he said, and Daphne was surprised that he hadn't gone back to reading the book again. Instead he was looking at the players, with no sign of interest though.

"Hm, I never thought you would talk about me while I'm not here." Both Daphne and Theo turned around and found Asteria looking at them with a smirk.

"Doesn't it help that we were saying good things?" asked Daphne as her sister sat down beside her and looked in mild interest at Draco, who was chasing the snitch again.

"No not really, since I didn't hear the start of the conversation, how can I know you only said good things?" Daphne blushed again and hid it by throwing an arm over Asteria's shoulder and half hugged her to keep her from seeing her face.

"Oh, but you know we only think well of you." said Theo and reopened his book.

"Good, I'm glad." Asteria said and sat up, with a smirk.

Daphne turned her attention back at the game and saw Blaise giving Draco a high-five after having scored another goal.

After the practice was over Theo disappeared so quickly, that Daphne didn't even see him leave before he was half-way back to the castle. Asteria lingered behind a bit to watch some of the players flying around.

"You thinking of joining Greengrass?" asked a voice that instantly caused a flutter in Daphne's stomach, even though he was speaking to Asteria.

"Maybe, if I figure out which position I want to play." Asteria replied, not entirely unfriendly. Blaise smiled and flew over to them and landed in between the sisters and the exit.

"Well you better be a good player than, we normally don't take in girls." he said with a smirk. Asteria however pursed her lips.

"Isn't that more do to the fact that Crabbe and Goyle need to focus on the bludgers and not the team-mates?" She asked with a smile. Blaise chuckled and looked at Daphne who was watching her sister wearily. Asteria was good with a quick comeback, but her humour was getting a bit to advanced for a girl her age, at least after Daphne's opinion.

"And how about you Daphne, did you enjoy the playing?" He was speaking in a low voice, and Daphne felt the blush and heard herself giggle before she could stop it. She looked over at Asteria, who made a clicking noise with her jar and went to leave.

Once Asteria had left, Daphne noticed that so had the other players. They were alone now. She looked back at Blaise who smiled a little, and moved a bit closer to her.

"So, my question?" It took Daphne a moment to remember what he'd asked her.

"Oh, yes I did, you were very good" she said and blushed even harder. At least she didn't stutter.

"Thank you." he said and took one more step towards her, so they were only inches apart. She felt her heartbeat pick up and the flutter in her stomach to increase rapidly.

"You're sweet." he said and her breath hitched in her throat as he brushed a strand of blonde hair our of her face. He kept his fingers on her neck though, and she was suddenly even more aware of how close they were standing. Close enough to. . . . kiss.

"Blaise?. . . ." she didn't know how to continue, in all honesty she had never actually been kissed before. But she couldn't tell him that. . . could she?

"Yes?" she looked into his shimmering brown eyes and felt the flutter in her stomach even more.

"Kiss me." it was a whisper, it wasn't what she thought she would say, but it was. Right.

He leaned in and their lips came together in a sweet kiss. She loved the feeling of his mouth against hers, and when he slit his tongue against her top lip she didn't think twice about opening her mouth. It was her first kiss and it was perfect.

**A/N:**

**I kind of have in mind that they get caught after a few minutes, but this was ment to be romantic and not embarrasing. Please review, and tell me if i should continue to post people-pleasing chapters to this story xD i may just do it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **

**Hmm, okay, so it's been quite a while since the last chapter of this story was uploaded. . to be perfectly honest I've had this sitting on my computer for a while. . . sorry if anyone was waiting for a chapter. . . but then again, better late than never xD**

* * *

><p><strong>The Spark<strong>

"Ahem, ahem." Daphne flew back from Blaise with red cheeks and a horrified expression. Professor Umbridge looked at them with a a smile, and a tight grip on her wand.

"Miss Greengrass, Mr. Zabini, are you not aware of the rules concerning student relations?" she asked with a high-pitched voice.

"I'm not aware of such a rule." Blaise said with a charming smile. Umbridge didn't move a face-muscle.

"Because you are Slytherins, I will be lenient, but do not let this happen again." Umbridge spoke to the very red cheeked Daphne as though she was talking to a small child. Daphne nodded.

The short woman turned and walked out of sight. Blaise burst into laughter and Daphne couldn't help but giggle a little at the whole thing.

When Blaise stopped laughing he looked at Daphne with a half-smile and a curious look.

"What is it?" Daphne asked nervously.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Daphne's face immediately turned bright red, but she stuttered out a yes none the less.

"Great, I'll meat you in the Common-room!" Blaise yelled as he backed away towards the locker-rooms. Daphne nodded with a smile, and walked back to the common-room. The smile didn't seem to want to go away.

* * *

><p>"Hey Pansy, guess what." She said and leaned over a sofa. Pansy looked up at her and snorted.<p>

"Where have you been? You said you'd be a minute, it's been two hours." She whined, but Daphne shrugged it off, and flopped down next to her.

"Blaise asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him." She stated happily. Pansy just looked at her.

"Yeah, whatever, he's fancied you for months. We should be talking about how Draco hasn't asked me, ME!- . . . ." Daphne tuned out the rest of the rant. She'd heard it all before, on numerous occasions. Although she did think about what Pansy said. Had Blaise really fancied her for months? No he couldn't have. She would have noticed. And he wouldn't have flirted with some of the other girls, she'd seen it. She started to frown, when Blaise came into the room with Draco.

"Oh! Draco!" Pansy yelled and tried to wave him over. Draco grimaced ever so slightly and went for the door to the boy's dormitories, running straight into Asteria. Daphne grimaced at her sister's furious face, and got up to intercept the disaster, under sharp protests from Pansy.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Daphne smiled at Blaise, but couldn't help but glance at her sister and Draco who were now having somewhat of a glaring contest.

"My sister, she's ehm." Blaise turned around and smirked slightly.

"She'll be fine, he's not so bad."

"He's the one I'm worried about. She bites." Daphne said with concern, but Blaise only laughed.

"I like a girl with fire, though the shy ones aren't too bad either." Daphne felt the flush in her cheeks once again, and wondered how many times that could even happen in a day.

"Hehe, okay." She said very cleverly.

"Why can't you just watch where you're going?" Asteria's indignant voice broke through the moment, and Daphne looked to find her sister severely pissed off. Not to mention the equally pissed off Draco who didn't back out of the fight.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, I don't have to." He said haughtily. Daphne watched her sister snort, and made a protesting sound.

"Well, clearly you can't see with your head so far up your ass, because then you wouldn't just stroll into people. Tell me does it ever get too much being such a prick?" Draco stared in complete shock at the thirteen-year-old girl, and so did Blaise, and the rest of the common-room.

Daphne marched towards her sister, and pulled her away towards the dormitories. She just heard Blaise burst into laughter before she slammed the door and rounded on her sister.

**A/N: **

**Okay so i don't know about the quality of this, but it's the best I've got o.o I'm not planning on turning this into a full story, but maybe I'll post a chapter on occasion, if they happen to magically appear in my mind :P**


End file.
